It's A New World, It's A New Life
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: What if the Veil in the DoM didn't kill Sirius, but transported him to an alternative universe? Here, things are much, much different; will Sirius be able to cope with this new world, or will he end up in the Janus Thickney ward in St. Mungo's? Some surprising pairings here, so brace yourselves!
1. It's A New World

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I wrote this after watching OotP (for the 10th time), the Veil scene more specifically. I thought, what if Sirius didn't die, but fell into an alternative universe? What if the voices Harry heard were the people of that universe and not the spirits of the dead?**

**Also, this is unBetaed. I will update as soon as possible, not with a new chapter but a Betaed version.**

* * *

He could hear Harry's scream, and a distant, faintly recognisable mad cackling. Then, everything went black.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB 

"Sirius? Sirius?"

With a strangled sob, he woke. "Harry? Oh Harry! Are you okay?" he asked, embracing the man across him in relief.

The _man_.

Releasing him to take a closer look, he couldn't believe what he saw. "J-James? Dear Merlin James, is that you? Can't be you, can't be you..."

The man in question simply laughed and shook his head. "Whoah mate, rough night wasn't it. Sure was, if you can't recognise your best friend. Drank yourself to unconsciousness, did ya?"

Sirius blinked in confusion. "What? James, what are you talking about? Where am I? What's happening."

James' expression changed from amused to concerned. "Mate, what have you been drinking? Did you fall and hit your head or something?"

"I-I don't know what's happening... James..."

James shook his head and gripped Sirius' shoulders."Siri, I want you to try as hard as you can to remember. This is important, okay? Did you go back to Madame Lefleur's in Knockturn Alley? I'm not going to shout at you, I just need to know. If what I think is right, this is the fourth time she obliviated you after taking all your money."

"I don't remember any of this," he replied, sounding like a lost child.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we're off to St. Mungo's," James sighed. "For once I'm glad Lily still has the kids, I wouldn't like to handle that too right now".

The kids? Sirius was getting more confused by the moment. What was going on there?

* * *

**A/N: Updates will not be frequent, and for this I apologise. The reason for this is my increasingly large number of obligations, from the everyday things everyone has to bother with to my numerous stories in ffnet (most of which are still in my head) to my time-consuming original book series (many series, not just one). Also, the subsequent chapters will be longer.**

**Please take a look at my other stories, apart from those that are being edited (esp "The Best Times Of Our Lives", stay away from that for now please).**

**I would love to hear your thoughts of this, so if you have any questions or comments, please review :)**


	2. Would It Be So Bad?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: In this chapter we see more of this alternative universe. I would like to thank anyone who added my story to their Story Alert or Favorites, as well as all of my reviewers. You mean a lot to me :)**

**Also, this is unBetaed. I will update as soon as possible, not with a new chapter but a Betaed version.**

* * *

"This is a very peculiar situation, Mr. Potter. From what I've gathered, someone has severely tampered with Mr. Black's memories of the past twenty years. He appears to have no recollection of certain events, and many of his memories have been erased and replaced with false ones," Healer Goddard explained.

"Wow... That's... How could it have happened? I mean I just spoke to him last evening, he seemed perfectly fine. How could someone do this to him in one night?"

"This is what troubles me, Mr. Potter. Such damage can be inflicted only by some of the most skilled Dark Arts practitioners and it would certainly take more than a night. You said you found him in his house?"

"Yes, he was passed out on the chair of his father's study. I just thought he was drunk or something..."

"This is certainly baffling... Whoever did this either had access to Mr. Black's residence, was able to enter his mind from afar, or this is a curse that had been placed on him beforehand, scheduled to be activated on a specific time. However, considering this is your speciality, I think your theories would be more accurate. Until Mr. Black's mental state is restored, he should be treated with patience. Everything should be explained to him as there are many things he has no knowledge of. Remember that, to him, reality is the false memories on his mind and the real world will seem like a dream to him."

"Okay, I'll... We'll go home now. Is there anything else I need to do to help him?"

The Healer seem thoughtful for a while. "Well, keeping him away from alcohol would certainly be wise. Other than that, simply assist him in coming to terms with reality."

Sirius' mind had never been that jumbled in his entire life. He had no idea what was going on, where he was or what was happening. There was so much going on his brain couldn't process it. Was what he was living now a dream, or had the past fifteen years been a nightmare? It wasn't hard to admit he would much prefer the latter. Just imagining that James and Lily's deaths, his false imprisonment, his separation from Remus and Voldemort's second rise to power were nothing but terrible hallucinations was too comforting a concept to dismiss.

Hearing James and the Healer speak about his condition like that made him want to believe in this reality even more. But even if it was just a dream... Would it be so bad to enjoy it while it lasted?

* * *

**A/N: Updates will not be frequent, and for this I apologise. The reason for this is my increasingly large number of obligations, from the everyday things everyone has to bother with to my numerous stories in ffnet (most of which are still in my head) to my time-consuming original book series (many series, not just one). The length of the chapters will depend on my inspiration.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts of this, so if you have any questions or comments, please review :)**


End file.
